Queen Mother
by Nitany
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura head out to start traveling together shortly after NaruHina's wedding, after a one night stand Sakura expects to wake up beside her childhood love, now lover, only to wake up in the past. She returns to find Konoha not like how she left it, but what happens when it's discovered she's pregnant with Sasuke's baby? and she's handed over to the Madara Uchiha.


Cold, Sakura realized she was cold, but granted the forest floor wasn't meant to be warm and inviting, but last night it surely had been. Bruising kisses, quick hands pulling at each other's clothes, and body's hastily meeting eagerly in the dead night. It hadn't been exactly how she would like to recall her first time, she had always expected her first time with Sasuke to be nothing short but slow, romantic and passionate, but last night Sasuke had been a starved beast, ravaging her and she so obediently let him have his way with her, she could never say no to him.

Opening her eyes she was welcomed to the vast treetops above swaying in a steady breeze, blinking the sleep from her eyes her arm reached out beside her as she awkwardly shifted in her bareness to search out her partner-her lover, expecting to find him beside her, but quickly realized there was a cold empty space beside her in his spot.

Shooting up in alarm and confusion she grabbed the first thing in arm's reach, being her cloak to hold to her naked chest as her eyes shot around only to find this wasn't even identical to their campsite from last night, not even a campfire was in sight.

"Sasuke-Kun!?" She called out, raising awkwardly to her knees as she quickly searched for her clothes flusteredly at her open bareness to go about slipping on her underwear and shorts before her red dress.

"Sasuke-Kun! This isn't funny! Where'd you go!" she cried out again, her eyes jumping about her as she hurriedly found her shoes and traveling pack before waddled up her cloak in her arms.

"Is this...a Genjutsu? Or was last night..?" No that couldn't be right, every part of her body ached from last night. Absentmindedly she let a hand wander up to her lips, recalling the feeling of Sasuke's lips there with a torn look on her face.

"I… Refuse to believe this, Sasuke. There has to be an explanation." letting a more determined look cross her face she tugged her cloak about her body, hoping to warm herself up as she shot into the trees, desperately searching for the missing Uchiha.

Within days Sakura was starting to feel it was a hopeless effort, she had thought they were in this together but, Sasuke was a complicated man… That night would have confused him or… scared him even enough to send him running… but she knew that didn't make sense, a lot of things hadn't of made sense when she woke up. Confused and dishearted Sakura Haruno reluctantly turned to head back home, to Konoha.

Two weeks had passed before she knew she was almost home, she didn't realize how far she had went in search for Sasuke but now she just desired to get home, she didn't even want to face Naruto or their friends, she just hoped what happened between them didn't push Sasuke away from Konoha…

Catching the leaf symbol coming into view Sakura's look of excitement quickly dulled as she realized quickly something was not right and she quickly came to a stop along the road with a conflicted look to the unfamiliar wooden and unpainted Konoha gates.

"What is this…?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes jumping around as she cautiously approached, inspecting from a distance the dirt roads of the Konoha streets, wooden homes, and unfamiliar bustling traffic, the Hokage tower was practically the same but the Hokage faces stunted her, there _were no faces. _She was so captivated by what she was seeing she failed to notice the shinobi standing guard to the gates and felt a harsh shove force her to stumble backward from stepping into the village.

"Wha..?-" she blinked, her eyes jumping back into focus as she caught 2 Konoha shinobi moving to block her path,

"You there! What purpose do you have with Konoha? Merchant or traveler?"

"Merchant or traveler..? I'm.." she trailed off, her eyes looking back up helplessly at the missing Hokage faces, unsure of how to respond.

"Wait.. Shiku, she bores a headband ontop of her head." the other shinobi pointed out, and before she could react a gloved hand shot out to grab her headband, nearly yanking it off her head but she was quick to grab the man's wrist,

"Excuse me!" she growled, forcing the man's hand off her with her fierce grip as her headband came sliding to hang down at her neck,

"A konoha headband..?" the Shinobi from before pointed out as he shot back with a kunai raised, "Impossible! Who are you!" he shot back as she kept his peer who was crippled by the gloved hand squeezing his wrist, if she hadn't thought better of it she would've considered breaking his arm for grabbing at her like that.

"I'm here on business with the Hokage! I'm Sakura Haruno, you'll find he's _expecting _me." she seethed at the shinobi she had trapped in her grip before releasing him and stepping back to cross her arms to her chest. She knew she had to be careful where she stepped, atleast until she knew what was going on.

"We've heard nothing of this visit.." The shinobi known as Shiku muttered as he cradled his wrist on his knees, an angered look plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm not surprised! Does your Hokage know how you treat travelers?" she shot down at the shinobi, placing her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here?" a new voice popped up, causing all heads to turn,

"Lord Tobirama! There's a ninja here with our headband saying she's expected by the Hokage." one of the shinobi called, and Sakura's eyes widened in awe as she looked to find a real, _live_ Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage striding up to them.

"It's you…" she breathed in puzzlement, catching the Senju's attention.

"Is that so? Does this kunoichi have a name?" he squinted his red eyes at her, silently judging her from head to toe.

"Haruno Sakura, please, I'd like an audience with your Hokage." she was no fool, she could see that this man called for utmost respect, and she politely clasped her hands together in a small bow.

"Lord Tobirama?" a guard called, but the Senju waved him off.

"Very well Haruno Sakura, I'd like to hear an explanation for this… Follow me, you'll get your audience."

Sakura's head shot up as her eyes widened, and she hurriedly moved to follow the Senju passed the stunned guards.

"I hope whatever story you have for Hashirama is nothing but the truth, Kunoichi." the man shot back at her but she was more so amazed by the mere sight of him, sure she had seen him before but here he was alive in the very flesh before her, before he had been the second Hokage.

Looking around her she could see how she'd look out of place, under her cloak she wore the standard outfit she had taken up as a jonin.

"Wow..Things are so different," she mumbled, inspecting passerby's and the merchant stalls they passed with silent appreciation, oblivious to the annoyed look of a very impatient Tobirama as they slowly made their way to the Hokage Tower, where Sakura finally found herself standing in attention infront of a door she knew to be to the Hokage's office.

Her eyes looking to Tobirama as he knocked once before stepping in,

"Hashirama, a visitor for you at the gates. She said she was..._expected_." he muttered, going to stand before a desk where Sakura soon followed almost hesitantly only to see Hashirama Senju turn to face his desk, red and white hokage robes adorning his form and hokage hat hanging off his chair,

"An expected visitor? This isn't one of our ninja I sent out is it?" the man asked, his dark eyes looking toward her and Sakura found her cheeks turn red under the watchful eyes of the two Senju brothers, "I certainly don't recognize her… And I'm sure I would remember such hair!" the man grinned daringly while he leaned back in his seat.

Sakura felt her jaw drop, her fists clenching at the amusement in the first's eyes as he inspected her head of pink hair, "Sorry my hair humors you, _lord Hokage!" _She gritted her teeth.

"She carries a konoha headband, brother." Tobirama spoke up, going to hand him something Sakura quickly realized was her headband and she quickly drew a hand to her neck only to wonder when he had taken it from her.

"Our headband..? How is that possible?" Hashirama wondered aloud as he went to take the band from his brother to inspect curiously.

"I'm glad to reassure you that _I'm _more confused than the two of you." she huffed, catching the two brother's attention.

"What do you mean Kunoichi? Would you mind to enlighten us how you came to require a Konoha headband in your possession?" Tobirama asked, placing a hand on his hip as he went to stand beside his brother's desk.

"I _earned_ it, I graduated from Konoha academy when I was twelve, under lord _third_." she said confidently, despite the unamused looks from the Senju.

"I told you before Kunoichi… Nothing but the truth..-" Tobirama started,

"And it IS the truth! I am a kunoichi from Konoha! Haruno Sakura, _jonin!_ And I think I've somehow awoken in a different time!" She interrupted him, silencing him and causing both Senju's eyes to darken.

"She's insane, Tobirama.." Hashirama stated, raising a quizzical brow at her. "And let's say this was the truth, how would you prove this story of yours?"

Sakura paled, her eyes widening at the man with a lost look as she looked down at herself, "Well… Uh.." surely she had something..? Something from her time? Quickly going to take her backpack off from her shoulders she set it down infront of her and kneeled, ready to search it's contents before it was ultimately snatched from her by Tobirama.

"_Hey_!" She snapped, jumping up as she watched the man inspect the bag before going to dump it's contents rudely onto the floor of the hokage office. Multiple items like rations, scrolls, a bingo book, and some spare necessities like clothes and a beloved token from her friends, her scrapbook came tumbling out much to her dismay.

"Tobirama, how rude! We treat fellow Ninja, regardless of their intentions with respect! Give her a chance to prove her story." Hashirama scolded, going to stand from his desk then, "My apologies Sakura," he waved off,

"THERE!" she cut him off, shooting from where she was in realization as she grabbed the small scrapbook,

"This is a gift from my friends, surely this will prove my story!" She beamed, excitedly going to hand Hashirama a cutely decorated Scrapbook her friends had put together for her when they had first learned of the journey she was readying for alongside Sasuke.

"I..see." the man frowned, going to silently take the scrapbook much to Sakura's glee as he went to open it only to widen his eyes at the photographs, as if the concept of them wasn't surprising to them enough.

"Are these..paintings..?"

"Their photographs, where I'm from we have the means with our technology to produce them, it's a more modern concept than paintings." she explained, clasping her hands together nervously as she tried to look to see which page he was looking at and would go to gesture with a finger.

"A bit.. Further, you'll see-There, that's the one." she breathed a sight of relief. It was a picture she and all their friends took together infront of the Hokage faces when they returned from war, Naruto and Sasuke at her side, Hinata beside Naruto holding a picture of Neji alongside Tenten and Lee. It had almost been like they had all been there together… even though they had all lost so much.

The registered shock on the two brother's said it all though, and she smiled as she softened her saddened eyes at Hashirama as he inspected the photograph.

"How can this be possible..? It's true." he breathed, raising his eyes in awe of her, and much to her relief Tobirama had nothing to say.

"I'm not sure of how I got here, I went on a journey a few weeks ago and when I awoke I was alone," she explained, though her face saddened as she wondered if that meant Sasuke had woken to find her gone..? Was he searching for her right then? Did he think she had run from him because of what happened between them..? Uncomfortably she shifted on her feet and wrapped her arms about herself in an effort to console herself.

"Even if you still don't believe me… I'd like to ask you to please trust me… No matter what time i'm in now, Konoha is still and always will be my home…" she mumbled, "Atleast..Until I can find out how to return to my time," She could feel their eyes studying her, the silence in the room making her dread what they might be thinking.

"I can approve of that.. I still have my doubts, you can imagine how skeptical your story is, but… I sense no wrong intent from you, Haruno Sakura." Hashirama decided, causing her eyes to raise to him in relief as she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until then.

"For the time being, to ease our conscious and while I await counsel I'll keep this in my possession... You, Haruno Sakura will be put under house arrest until then, and perhaps we can figure out a way to help you or..really what to do with you for now."

Her relief was short-lived she saw, but it was more than she could hope for right then,

"I understand, Lord Hokage, I promise you won't come to regret this." she bowed, as she meant it earnestly.

"Tobirama, take her, and please call a meeting." Hashirama dismissed them, looking more troubled than ever as he held her scrapbook open in his lap.

Looking at the mess of her things she reluctantly turned to follow Tobirama out of the office into the hall, and would look to the man with a look as she caught the absent expression on his face.

"This way," he said quietly, and she had to hurry to keep up with his quick steps.


End file.
